


Tayong Dalawa

by todorokiz



Series: Buhay May Asawa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Botante!Kaisoo, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Wikang Filipino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokiz/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Isang simpleng araw para sa mag-asawang Kim Jongin at Kim Kyungsoo ngayong special-non working holiday.





	Tayong Dalawa

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoko i-chaptered 'to kase wala naman siya plot. Good vibes lang po tayo dahil kailangan natin ng fluff sa mundo. (umay na ako sa smut bleh)

"Mahal, gising na." Inalog ni Kyungsoo ang natutulog pa rin niyang asawa.

Naalimpungatan si Jongin, dumilat saglit, ngunit pumikit muli. "Maaga pa, Soo. Antok pa ako."

"Jongin, boboto pa tayo." Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Akap ni Jongin ang unan ni Kyungsoo ng mahigpit.

"Mamaya na lang hapon." Ani ni Jongin at tinalikuran ang asawa.

"Mainit na sa hapon, Ni. Gising na, dali." Pilit pa rin siyang ginigising ni Kyungsoo at nagpatinag na si Jongin dito at bumangon na.

Umupo si Jongin at nakapikit pa ang mga mata. Gulo ang buhok at nakanguso.

"Lika na, nagluto na ako ng agahan." Sinubukang hilain ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. May mga umaga na talagang tamad bumangon si Jongin at sanay na rin naman siya rito. "Bangon na. Saglit lang naman tayo boboto. Pagkatapos, tulog ka na lang ulit."

Tumitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo ng saglit tsaka nagpahila rito. Hinayaan lang nila ang magulo nilang kama at tumungo muna si Jongin sa banyo upang maghilamos. Samantalang si Kyungsoo ay kinuha ang kanyang mainit na kape bago tiningnan muli ang balita sa telebisyon.

Maya't-maya ay tumabi sa kanya si Jongin na hawak ang isang pinggan ng fried rice at pritong itlog.

"Wag na tayo bumoto, pare-pareho lang yang mga yan mangungurakot." Sambit ni Jongin na di sinangayunan ni Kyungsoo.

"Kahit na. Boboto pa rin tayo baka mamaya mawala pa tayo sa listahan ng COMELEC. Tsaka saglit lang naman yan. Di naman yan tatagal ng isang oras, mahal."

Tumimpi ang bibig ni Jongin at kumain na lamang.

"Sino ba iboboto natin?"

"Yung graduate din ng UST, si Lee Soo Man."

"Ah. Eh sa kagawad?"

"Si Ryeowook lang naman kilala ko, so baka siya lang."

"Sige."

Pagtapos nilang kumain ay sabay naligo ang mag-asawa.

Hubo't-hubad sila pero sanay na sa isa't-isa.

Habang nagshashampoo si Kyungsoo ay panay pindot ni Jongin sa tiyan ng asawa.

"Taba-taba." Asar nito na may halong pagtawa.

Nahampas tuloy siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso at talagang baon na nila ang hampasan at asaran sa tuwing magkasama sila.

Niyakap ni Jongin ang asawa mula sa likod bago pinakialaman ang buhok nitong masabon pa.

"Ayan, shark Soo. Rawr." Nag-eenjoy si Jongin na bigyan ng ridiculous hairstyles si Kyungsoo at hinayaan lang naman siya nito.

Ginulo ulit ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa at binigyan ito ng panibagong hairstyle. "Kitty Soo!"

Hampas muli pero this time sa dibdib ni Jongin. Mahina lang naman kahit maala-bakal ang kamay ni Kyungsoo kung gugustuhin niya.

"Para kang sira."

"Sira sayo~" Tawa muli ni Jongin. "Ang ikli pa kasi ng buhok mo. Dapat yung shampoo mo yung Sunsilk. Yung commercial ni Kathryn Bernado. Di ba pampahaba daw yun ng buhok."

Ngayon, si Kyungsoo naman ang naglalaro sa buhok ni Jongin. Ginawa niya itong hugis pamaypay at tumawa ng malakas.

"Jongin, ang panget mo." Asar ni Kyungsoo kaya ngumuso si Jongin sa kanya at nagtampo.

"Di mo na ako mahal?"

"Sira ka talaga!" Pinanggigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa habang tumatawa. "Joke lang yun. Pogi pogi mo kaya."

Isang smirk ang bigay ni Jongin sa kanya at ginawan niya ng sun rays ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Sunny Soo! Kaso maikli ang sun rays."

"Baliw. Mag-banlaw na tayo. Tatanghaliin tayo." Pero natatawa pa rin sila sa isa't-isa bago nagbanlaw ng maigi.

Bitbit ni Kyungsoo ang payong at ang portable mini-fan nila. Nang makatapak sa labas ng bahay ay maigi niyang tiningnan ang mga posters sa mga bahay ng mga kapitbahay nila. Walang kilala si Kyungsoo sa mga ito.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang payong sa kanya at binuksan iyon.

Naglakad sila sa ilalim ng sumisikat na araw. Alas-otso na sila nakaalis sa kanilang munting tahanan.

"Mag-tricycle tayo, Ni."

Napagkasunduan nila na mag-commute na lang dahil tiyak na mahihirapan sila sa parking pagdating sa eskwelahan.

Nakapara sila ng tricycle at init na init na si Kyungsoo. Mabilis siya pagpawisan lalo na tuwing tag-init kaya naman agaran niyang binuksan ang kanyang mini-fan at tinutok sa mukha niya.

"Ugh ang init."

Dinampi ni Jongin ang tuwalya sa hairline ni Kyungsoo bago sinapinan ang asawa sa likod.

"Ay matutuyuan ka ng pawis nito."

"Ang bagal mo kasi gumising eh di sana kanina pa tayo nandun."

"Sorry na. Mabilis lang naman tayo dun sabi mo."

Sumandal si Kyungsoo kay Jongin hanggang sa marating nila ang public school kung saan sila boboto.

"Kuya, magkano po?" Tanong niya.

"Trenta lang."

Pagkaabot ng bayad ay pinasok na nila ang eskwelahan. Napakaraming tao at kay aga pa nga pero tirik na ang araw.

Dahil botante na sila noong nakaraan eleksyon ay alam na nila kung saan ang precint no. nila.

Pero para makasigurado, tiningnan muna nila ang listahan at doon ay nakalista pa rin ang mga pangalan nila.

Kim Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin.

"Gusto mo ba ng tubig, mahal?" Alok ni Jongin.

"Di na." Sagot ni Kyungsoo at dumaan na sila sa proseso ng registration kumbaga at kinuha ang kanilang mga balota.

Mabilis nila nilista ang mga binoto kaya sabay rin silang natapos.

"Pinuno mo ba yung listahan?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakapila at hinihintay matapos ang iba para sa kanilang thumbmark at ink.

"Hindi. Dalawa lang binoto ko, yung kilala ko lang."

"Ah. Ako rin. Yung mga binanggit mo kanina yun lang."

Init na init pa rin si Kyungsoo pero nalagpasan niya rin ito nang matapos ihulog ang kanyang balota sa ballot box. Ngunit ang di niya nagustuhan ay ang pagpatak ng ink sa kanyang kuko. Neat-freak itong si Kyungsoo kaya medyo di siya komportable sa kinahinatnan ng kanyang kuko.

Habang hinihintay si Jongin ay pinaypay na lang niya ang sarili gamit ang kanyang t-shirt. Mukhang mapapagawa rin ata siya ng halo-halo pagkauwi nila.

"Tara." Ani ni Jongin sabay hawak sa kamay ng asawa.

"Ang panget na ng kuko ko. Tsk." Reklamo niya.

Tinaas ni Jongin ang magkahawak nilang kamay at tiningnan ang ink sa kuko ni Kyungsoo.

"I-cutix natin mamaya kung gusto mo." Alok ni Jongin habang tinatahak ang palabas ng eskwelahan.

"Wag na." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at di talaga maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ma-bother sa kuko niya. "Pumara ka ulit ng tricycle, mahal."

Pagkapara ng tricycle ay inexamine muli ni Jongin ang kuko ng asawa at ikinumpara sa kanya.

"Nakwento ko na ba sayo, yung cutix ng ate ko nilagay ko sa labi ko kasi akala ko lipstick?"

Lumaki ng bahagya ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Ha?" Tumawa ito habang unti-unting lumubos sa kokorte niya ang kwento ni Jongin.

"Di ko pa ba yun nakukwento?"

Tawa ng tawa si Kyungsoo na nalimutan na niya ang nirereklamo niyang kuko.

"Seryoso? Pinahid mo sa labi mo?"

Tumango si Jongin at tila ba sinipang tuta ang itsura niya. "Bata pa ako nun. Mangmang pa. Aba malay kong sa kuko pala yun."

Tumawa pa muli si Kyungsoo at parang kakapusin na ng hininga. "Hay, Jongin. Tsk tsk." Tinapik-tapik niya ang balikat ng asawa at umiling bago humalakhak muli.

Pagpasok sa kanilang bahay ay agad binuhusan ng alcohol ni Kyungsoo ang daliri na may ink. Hindi pa rin ito natanggal pero nabawasan rin naman.

Sumunod ay dumiretso siya sa kusina at hinanda ang mga sahog para sa halo-halo.

"Jongin! Tulungan mo naman ako magkayod ng yelo!"

Mabilis na dumating si Jongin sa kusina at naka-sando lang ito.

Magkatabi silang dalawa sa counter at habang nilalagyan ng sahog ni Kyungsoo ang mga baso nila ay todo kayod naman si Jongin sa yelo.

"May ice-cream pa di ba? Lagyan mo ng ice-cream yung ibabaw." Suggest ni Jongin habang nilalagay ang nakayod na yelo sa mga baso nila.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang natirang 3-in-1 ice-cream nila sa ref at nilagyan ang ibabaw ng kanilang halo-halo ng tatlong scoop.

"Dapat pala gumawa rin ako ng leche flan. Nawala na rin sa isip ko nung nag-grocery tayo kahapon."

"Next week gawa tayo." Sabi ni Jongin habang hinahalo ang halo-halo.

Umupo sila sa sofa, kaharap ang T.V at nanonood habang kumakain. Magkapatong ang mga hita nila sa isa't-isa.

"Kapag matabang, Ni, dagdagan mo na lang ng gatas at asukal baka kulang kasi yung nalagay ko." Paalala ni Kyungsoo.

"Sakto lang naman siya, mahal."

Dumaan ang saglit na katahimikan maliban sa T.V, kutsara at baso na gumagawa ng maliliit na ingay.

"May pasok na ulit bukas. Traffic na naman." Reklamo muli ni Kyungsoo.

"Ganun talaga. Sa June naman dalawa ulit yung holiday. Mabilis lang naman yung araw."

"Kelan ba tayo mag-aampon?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo bago binaba sa coffee table ang baso ng halo-halo. "P-Pwede ba tayo mag-ampon?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin. Napagdesisyunan na nila na mag-ampon ng bata, ngunit di pa pala nila nasisigurado na maaari silang mag-ampon ng bata.

"Ang alam ko hindi pwede, pero subukan pa rin natin, okay?" Hinimas ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo at hinayaang sumandal sa kanyang dibdib.

Hindi na nila pinalawig pa ang usapin, ngunit alam ng kanilang mga puso ang iisang adhikain at tinatamasa nila--ang bumuo ng kanilang pamilya.

"Ah alam ko na, Soo. Cucutix-an na lang kita." Biglang pinagaan ni Jongin ang mabigat na pakiramdam na biglang pumalibot sa kanilang dalawa na siya namang ikinangiti rin ni Kyungsoo.

"Kulayan mo kuko ko kung makukulayan ko rin yung iyo." Hamon nito na di naman tinanggihan ni Jongin.

"Sige ba. Transparent lang naman yung cutix natin dito. Oh! Gusto mo bili ako sa tindahan ng may kulay? Ano gusto mong kulay?"

"Linisan ko na rin kuko mo." Alok ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa pisngi ni Jongin. "Itim, bili ka."

"Sige maya-maya, tinatamad pa ako."

"Tamad mo!" Kinurot ng bahagya ni Kyungsoo and gilid ni Jongin.

"Ara-Aray!"

Kinunot ni Kyungsoo ang noo at kilay kay Jongin. "Ang hina lang ng kurot ko, Jongin."

Hinimas ni Jongin ang gilid na kinurot ng asawa at ngumuso. "Masakit kaya. Mas masakit pa sa kagat ng langgam."

Ngumuso rin si Kyungsoo at inakap si Jongin. "Sorry na." Hinimas rin niya ang gilid ni Jongin at hinalikan pa ang balikat niya.

Tumawa si Jongin ng bahagya at pinisil ang matatabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Joke lang~"

Sabay hampas ulit ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng lalaki. 

"Aray!"

At nagyakapan muli sila.

Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo para kunin ang gamit sa kuko, pero hinila siya ni Jongin sa kanyang kandungan at inakap siya nito.

"I love you, Soo."

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo at kinulong ang pisngi ni Jongin sa kanyang mainit na palad.

"Mahal din kita, Jongin." Humalik ito sa noo ng asawa bago siya akmang aalis sa kandungan ni Jongin.

Subalit, di na siya pinakawalan nito at nagyakapan na lang sila ulit na may dagdag na mga halong nakaw na halik.

Sa huli, di rin sila nakapaglinis ng kuko dahil nakatulog sila sa sofa. Si Kyungsoo ay nakahilata sa ibabaw ni Jongin. Kamay at pisngi niya'y nakalapat sa dibdib ni Jongin. Medyo nakabuka rin ang bibig niya, at si Jongin, kulong niya sa kanyang mga braso ang katawan ni Kyungsoo. Aninag sa kanyang mga labi ang saya habang naiwang nakabukas ang telebisyon sa harap nila.

Ito ang araw ng Lunes para sa kanila.


End file.
